Having Feelings
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: First Ever Eve Torres X Michelle Mccool fanfic, i think
1. chapter 1

Eve was in the women's locker room, getting ready to take a shower before heading home for the night. She was wearing her black/white stripe referee outfit, with her black bra and short-shorts when she was refereeing the Wet and Wild match between Michelle, Cherry, Victoria and Maryse. Eve was secretly blushing as she remembered her and Michelle playfully rubbing their butts together after the blonde woman had dumped that pail of water over them once they were back to back at the end of the match. She had butterflies in her stomach after that playful and sexy moment between them.

The Latina opened her personal locker, looking for a bathing towel while asking in her mind, 'Why all of a sudden am I blushiing and feeling like a horny schoolgirl over that little moment between me and Michelle back in the ring? Sure, us getting back to back and rubbing our butts together was just to get the crowd screaming...although it was sexy and Michelle is an attractive woman. Wait, what? Could I be attracted to Michelle? I mean, sure I do find and think of her as a sexy and attractive woman, but given our past history and rivalry. Including how she attacked and brutalized me during several bouts, especially that one match where she almost dislocated my leg after I forfeited and didn't let go until after Dawn drove her off.' Eve tried to shake off the thoughts and had bent over, since she couldn't find the towel.

Eve was distracted in her thoughts, she didn't notice or hear someone walking into the locker room and sneaking up behind her. She cried of surprise when she felt a hand playfully slapping her butt. She had a glare on her face as she was about to face and yell at the person who had slapped her butt, "Hey! What is the big..." She paused and the glare changed to a look of surprise as the person who smacked her butt was none other than Michelle McCool. Eve asked, blushing and flustered, "M-Michelle? What are you still doing here? I thought you left for the night." The blonde woman, who had a playful smirk on her face since the Latina's reaction was priceless answered, "I could ask you the same thing Eve. I saw the lights still on and was wondering who still here." Michelle added, "As for your question, why did I slap your ass? I just couldn't resist since you were bending over." Before the Latina could snap at the blonde for that reason, Michelle added, "Plus..." Eve asked, as she was curious to what Michelle was going to say, "Plus, what?" The blonde woman answered, "You do look hot and sexy in that referee outfit."

Eve blushed madly and was flustered at the compliment Michelle had just made about her outfit, "I, uh, um, thanks?" She replied a bit awkwardly, "You, um, also looked hot and sexy out there when you and Cherry were facing Victoria and Maryse." Michelle blushed, taken back by that comment the Latina had just countered and answered the same way, "Um, thanks?" Michelle asked the obvious question, "So what are you doing here so late Eve?" Eve answered, "I was going to take a shower before heading home." The blonde replied, "I was going to do the same. I'll wait for you to finish so I can take my turn." Eve said, "Sounds good to me." Michelle shyly bit her lower lip as she needed to get a secret off her chest and quickly ask, "Eve, can I tell you something?" The Latina was surprised by what else the blonde needed to tell her, "What is it?" Michelle took in a deep breath before explaining, "I have something that I need to get off my chest and I need you to keep it to yourself." Eve was taken back by the fact that Michelle was going to reveal a secret to her and wondered what it was before answering, "Michelle, you have my word to keep whatever it is you're going to tell me a secret. But I need to know what you need to tell me."

Michelle said softly, "I also need you not to freak out or look at me weird, because this is hard for me to say." Eve was confused to why Michelle needed so much reassurance from her, but replied, "I promise." The blonde woman started softly, "I want you to know that...I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you out and inside the ring. I'm also sorry for all the things I've done to you, not a day goes by where I wish I could take every horrible thing I did back." Eve was surprised by how remorseful Michelle was being and asked a bit wary of her, unsure if she was going to attack her again, "How do I know you won't attack me again Michelle?" She couldn't blame Eve for being cautious of her as she continued, "I won't attack you again, because..." Eve asked softly, "Because, why?" Michelle said softly, "I've been attracted and had feelings for a certain...Latina. In fact...she's right in front of me." Eve stared shocked by what Michelle had just revealed to her, that was a lesbian and she had romantic feelings towards her. Eve asked, "Michelle...you're...attracted to me?" Michelle nodded and continued, "If you don't feel the same way...I understand."

After a short moment of silence, Eve started walking up to Michelle and she had thought Eve was going to either slap her or chew her out, but instead something unexpected happened, Eve wrapped her arms around Michelle, pulling her in for a hug. Michelle slowly wrapped her arms around Eve, hugging her back. The Latina said, "You have no idea how glad I am here to hear you say that." Michelle asked smiling, "Eve, you mean?" Eve answered, "I've also had romantic feelings for you too Michelle." Both women looked at each, staring into each others eyes as they slowly leaned in and they locked their lips together in a soft kiss, which turned into a heated one, nose to nose. Eve sighed softly after she and Michelle pulled away to breathe, "That was wonderful." Michelle smiled and asked, "Hey Eve, how about we shower?" Eve asked blushing red at what Michelle suggested, "Y-You mean...together?" The blonde answered, "Well, yeah. Unless you want to take turns..." Eve said, showing she alright with it and was eager to see how beautiful Michelle looked naked, "No, no, I don't mind. I've just never showered with another woman together." Michelle asked, "Never?" Eve answered, "No, you?" She shook her head, "Me neither, but I'm looking forward my first time."


	2. The Heat

Eve and Michelle shared another tender kiss before pulling away from each other's arms, until an idea popped into Michelle's head, "Eve, there's one thing I would like us to do while we shower." The Latina was curious to what Michelle wanted them to do, "What is it?" The blonde answered with a gesturing smile, "I think you know what I have in mind." Eve smiled as she indeed know what it was Michelle wanted to do and answered, "I do indeed. Let me get my towel and I'll meet near the showers." The blonde answered as she placed a soft kiss on the Latina's cheek, "Okay." Just as Eve turned her back, Michelle had playfully once again slapped her butt, which earned another yelp of surprise. When Eve turned to look back at Michelle who gave her a playful wink and smile, she returned the gesture before the blonde started walking over to the showers. Eve had continued searching in her locker until she had finally found her bathing towel, along with body wash and hair conditioner. She had closed the locker door and headed over to the showers to join Michelle.

Eve had spotted Michelle waiting patiently for her outside the shower area and the blonde asked, "You ready for this Eve?" The Latina answered softly, "I'm ready." Michelle saidsoftly whispering in her ear, "Let's do exactly what we did back in the ring." Eve nodded showing she understood what Michelle meant and both women shared a tender kiss, smiling softly at each other. Michelle had walked over to the faucet handles to the shower head and turned both faucets on, so both the cold and hot water would be running together and Michelle couldn't help but smile as she saw Eve innocently spinning around as her slim waist and sexy hips were swaying side to side and Eve returned the smile as they both saw the water slowly starting to come out of the shower head, starting out as slow drops. Michelle and Eve immediately walked underneath the shower head, before turning around so they were back to back and raised both arms above their heads as they waited for the water to fully pour down on them, which didn't take to long. As soon as the water had rained down on them, Michelle and Eve had immediately bent they legs and hips as they playfully rubbed their butts together for two straight minutes.

When both women had turned to face each other, Eve and Michelle immediately reach for each other's faces and brought their lips together in heated passionate kiss. As they made out, they started feeling a deep sense of arousal and lust developing, especially since their soaked bras covering their breasts were mushed together and brushing against each other. When they broke away to breathe, they kissed again, only this time, having their tongues wrap around in a heated tango, having both women moaning in ecstasy. When they pulled away again, Michelle asked as they both had a deep sexual desire in her eyes, "Ever been with another woman before Eve?" The Latina had blushed at that question, since although she never had sex with another woman before, she was glad she chose Michelle for a girlfriend and lover. She answered while mimicking Michelle, "No, but I'm looking forward to my first time." Michelle smiled as she playfully 'glared' at Eve, "You little copycat." Both women laughed at her comment and shared another burning kiss.

After Michelle and Eve pulled away from the kiss, the blonde asked, "Are sure you want this?" Eve answered with a firm nod, "I'm sure." Michelle had easily pulled off the top part of Eve's referee outfit, leaving only her black bra and both women had locked lips in another heated kiss. As they kissed, both women had undid each other's bras and skillfully tossed them aside. Both Eve and Michelle blushed upon seeing the size of their breasts, Eve's were small, probably A or B cup while Michelle's were bigger, either C or D cup. Eve would say blushing, "Damn, nice breasts Michelle." The blonde would blush at that comment and reply back, "Your boobs are nice too Eve. I didn't expect you to have such small but hot rack." The Latina blushed back at that comment and said, "Thanks." Michelle had brought both her hands to Eve's short-shorts and slowly pulled them and her underwear down, showing the Latina was cleaned shaved and Eve had done the same, reaching for Michelle's short-shorts and pink underwear, showing the blonde was also clean shaved.

Eve and Michelle had locked lips again and reached for each other's butts, playfully and sexually grabbing and caressing each other other cheeks. As they pulled away, Michelle had caressed and massaged Eve's breasts with Eve returning the favor, both women enjoying stimulating each other's breasts. Michelle then sexually sucked and kissed Eve's left breast and then her right, with Eve enjoying every moment as she encouraged Michelle to keep going until she asked Michelle if she could return the favor, which Michelle would gladly grant. Eve skillfully kissed and sucked Michelle's breasts, while the blonde had run her fingers down and through her wet brown hair, telling Eve to keep going. Michelle asked Eve, because she didn't want to overstep her boundaries, "May I?" Eve knew Michelle was asking for her permission to touch and kiss her vagina and she would answer, "You have my blessing Michelle." The blonde said as she smiled lovingly at Eve, "The people who we used to be will no longer exist after this moment." Eve smiled as she nodded and said, "I'm ready for this my love."

After hearing those words leaving her lover's mouth, Michelle laid Eve down on the cold wet ceramic tiles on the shower floors and laying on top of Eve. She slowly kissed Eve's breasts, trailing down her to stomach, then her waist and hips. Michelle took her time as she skillfully licked and kissed Eve's vagina, smiling as she heard and felt her lover moan at her actions. She then skillfully pumped her index finger in and out of Eve's vagina as she continued kissing and licking up Eve's juices, keeping at a steady pace until Eve said as she was reaching her climax, "Michelle, oh God, I'm...I'm gonna cum!" After letting her lover cool down from her climax, Michelle would ask softly, "You okay there beautiful?" Eve smiled which Michelle returned, "It was perfect, love." She asked, "May I return the favor?" Michelle answered as she and Eve shared a burning kiss, "Your turn, baby." After hearing the word 'baby' Eve smiled and treated her lover to the same pleasure Michelle had gave her; kissing her stomach, waist and hips. Eve then took her time kissing and licking Michelle's vagina, smiling she she heard and felt Michelle moaning and moving her hips in rhythm as she kissed and licked her vagina. Eve would then add her index finger, skillfully pumping her finger in and out of Michelle's vagina. She continued kissing and licking up Michelle's juices at a steady pace, until Michelle said as she was reaching her climax, "Eve, oh, God, yes! I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!"

After letting her lover settle down from her climax, Eve asked softly, "You okay Michelle?" Michelle would smile up at lover, which Eve returns and replies, "I'm alright Eve." The two lovers shared a long burning passionate kiss until Eve asked, "Want to spend the night at my place?" Michelle smiled at what her lover was offering her, "I would love that." The two lovers had rinsed each other off as they showered, got dressed and left the stadium, holding hands as they smiled lovingly at each other.


End file.
